poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Escape from the Alterniverse Part 1
Escape from the Alterniverse Part 1 is the ninth episode of the third season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot With Twilight Sparkle and her friends trapped in the Alterniverse, They have to find their way out while their superhero friends try to freed them form another dimension first. The Brothers and the Princesses’s Date/Alex Xanatos' Proposal Interruption It was a beautiful night at the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad and Purple Toad were on their date with Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Rosalina, Toadette, Turquoise Toadette and Red Toadette. As for Alexander Fox Xanatos, He got himself an interrupted attempt to propose a marriage to Moana by Zazu about their meeting with Princess Unikitty and her brother, Prince Puppycorn and their friends. Lord Dragaunus begins to put his plan into action/Arriving at the Unikingdom Meanwhile at the Koopa Castle, Lord Dragaunus, his lackeys and the Raptors were preparing their dark purpose to trap the Harmony Force Rangers with the Alterniversal Gun. Back with Alex and Moana, They arrived at the Unikingdom to recruit some new allies. Meeting Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn and their friends/A growing alliance As they arrived, They meet Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Hawkodile, Dr. Fox and Richard who heard a lot about the Harmony Force Power Rangers and offered to join the alliance. Bad Rap and his Raptors recruited Master Frown and Brock/Joining the evil legion Suddenly, Bad Rap and his Raptors recruited Unikitty's enemies, Master Frown and Brock. As they were brought to Lord Dragaunus, They became a part of the evil legion. Diabolico's Tale of Star Swirl and Stygian/Itassis' Tale of Somnambula Then, Twilight and her friends were having an evening campout when Diabolico told them a story about Star Swirl the Bearded and Stygian explaining how he and five other heroes were brought together to maintain and spread the virtues of strength, bravery, healing, beauty, hope, and sorcery to serve as the Earth's "pillars" known as the Elemental Warriors. But when the boy, Stygian who brought them together was believed to be covetous of the Pillars' power, they cast him out. The pony thus turned to darkness for power and revenge, and transformed into the Master of Shadows. In order to stop the beast, the Elemental Warriors sacrificed themselves and left behind a seed Ransik took for them that would eventually grow into the Tree of Harmony and protect the Earth in their absence. As for Itassis, She told her tale about her encounter with Somnambula, the Hope Elemental Warrior. Long ago, the once-unnamed village of Egypt fell under siege by Itassis who was demanding most of their crops as tribute before she became one of the Ten Terrors. To keep the poor villagers from giving up hope, Somnambula used what little she had to give them food. Prince Hisan, the son of the pharaoh, was so moved by Somnambula's compassion that he stood up to Itassis to free the villagers from her tyranny. However, She captured Hisan and told the pharaoh that she would only set him free if someone solved her riddle. Somnambula volunteered to try and solve Itassis' riddle: "I shine brightest in the dark. I am there but cannot be seen. To have me costs you nothing. To be without me costs you everything." Somnambula correctly answers "hope", enraging Itassis. Fearing that she would go back on her promise to release Hisan, Somnambula asks for another challenge and tells Itassis to leave the kingdom forever if she completes it. Itassis challenges Somnambula to walk across a bridge to Hisan—blindfolded. Guided by Hisan's voice and the power of hope, Somnambula succeeds, and Itassis took off in a rage. Hisan replaces Somnambula's pearls with a string of glowpaz as thanks for saving him, and glowpaz became the village's symbol of hope from then on. The Tale of Mage Meadowbrook/The Tales of Rockhoof, Mistmane and Flash Magnus But Until, Jindrax and Toxica told them the Tale of Mage Meadowbrook. One of Meadowbrook's journals Toxica found says that, after she perfected a cure for the sniffles, she was given her own healer's mask by her mother. One day, one of the villagers appeared on their doorstep with Swamp Fever. Using the flowers that spread the disease, Meadowbrook and her mother tried to make a cure but made little progress. Before long, the disease spread to the other villagers, including Meadowbrook's mother, leaving Meadowbrook to find a cure on her own. While observing the flowers in the swamp, Meadowbrook noticed a swarm of flash bees collecting nectar from them, immune to their poison. Reasoning that the bees' honey contains the cure for Swamp Fever, Meadowbrook follows the swarm to their hive and tries to collect some. However, the overly protective swarm attacks Meadowbrook with their electrified stingers, preventing her from reaching the honey. Therefore, she put on her healer's mask and came up with a plan. Meadowbrook eventually succeeded in retrieving the flash bees' honey and curing everyone in the village, though her journal doesn't say exactly how she accomplished it. In her final entries, she wrote that she would dedicate her life to curing ponies all over Equestria which, according to her descendant, Cattail, she did up until her disappearance. Then, It was Applejack's turn to tell the story, Rockhoof is a scrawny young boy who lives in a village at the foot of a giant volcano. The village is protected by a group of elite viking guards called the Mighty Helm. Rockhoof dreamed of becoming a member of the Helm, but his weak stature and inability to lift an axe got in the way, bringing him ridicule from the other guards. One day, while Rockhoof was digging holes with his shovel, the volcano explosively erupts, threatening to cover the village in lava. Unable to think of a way to save the village, the Mighty Helm orders its immediate evacuation, but the villagers are reluctant to leave the home where they spent their entire lives. Rockhoof, however, uses his shovel to start digging a trench to divert the lava away from the village, even though he couldn't dig fast enough. Suddenly, in the middle of Rockhoof's digging, a mysterious magic surrounds his shovel, and he transforms from a scrawny boy to a brawny man. With his newfound strength, Rockhoof is able to dig multiple times faster than before, and he successfully diverts the lava into the ocean. For his bravery and determination, Rockhoof is invited to join the Mighty Helm's ranks. As for Rarity, She told her story that Mistmane is a talented sorceress who is hailed and beloved as the most beautiful woman in China. Some time after being accepted into a prestigious magic school, Mistmane receives a letter saying her best friend Sable Spirit was crowned empress of her old village home. However, when she returns home, she finds it a dismal dictatorship where the empress keeps the villagers working all hours on her palace and takes everything with beauty for herself. Mistmane confronts Sable Spirit in her palace and demands an explanation. Sable explains that she was always jealous of Mistmane's beauty and talent, and after she left for magic school, Sable used a spell to make herself beautiful. The spell backfired, however, and made her hideous. Therefore, she decided if she couldn't have beauty, she would take it from everyone and everything else. Mistmane refuses to allow this, and she faces Sable Spirit in a magic duel. After a fierce clash of fire- and water-conjuring spells, Mistmane wins by trapping Sable in a cocoon of plant roots. Afterward, Mistmane plants a flower at the center of the village and uses her magic to restore its beauty—as well as Sable Spirit's—while also sacrificing her own beauty. Sable Spirit is so moved by Mistmane's sacrifice that she rules with kindness and compassion from then on. Though Mistmane is no longer physically beautiful, she dedicates her life to spreading beauty all over Equestria. The, Rainbow Dash was next o tell the story. Flash Magnus is a cadet in the Roman Royal Legion during a time before the founding of the Wonderbolts. One day, while flying over the Dragon Lands to reach their teammates on the other side, the Legion is intercepted and attacked by dragons, including Torch. Several members of the Legion are captured and taken to the dragons' lair. Flash Magnus wants to rescue their captured comrades, but Commander Ironhead forbids it, saying the dragons are too powerful to challenge head-on. Therefore, Flash volunteers to lure the dragons away from their lair so that Ironhead and the rest of the Legion can retrieve their friends. Ironhead recognizes Flash's bravery and gives him the fireproof shield Netitus to assist in his mission. After Flash gets the dragons' attention and lures them away from their lair, Ironhead and his soldiers infiltrate the cave. Once the captured Legionnaires are saved, Ironhead and the Legion gather together a large collection of storm clouds, which Flash leads the pursuing dragons into. Overwhelmed by lightning, the dragons retreat. Flash is praised by his fellow Legionnaires for his bravery, and Commander Ironhead allows him to keep the Netitus shield. Meeting with Ransik in the Crystal Prep Secret Lab/Dragaunus attacking the city Then, Twilight and her friends were being summoned by Ransik as they meet him at the Crystal Prep Secret Lab. With the danger showing, Lord Dragaunus was attacking the city. Gathering the Mighty Ducks, Street Sharks, Extreme Dinosaurs and Road Rovers Without hesitation, Twilight and her friends the Mighty Ducks, Street Sharks, Extreme Dinosaurs and Road Rovers to help them fight off the Koopa Minions. Unikitty and her friends came to the rescue/Firing the Alterniversal Gun But soon, There were too many Koopa Minions coming their way. Just then, Unikitty and her friends came to the rescue. But suddenly, Lord Dragaunus begins to fire the Alterniversal Gun. Sending Twilight and her friends to the Alterniverse/Meeting the Elemental Warriors Just as the Alterniversal Portal was opened, Twilight and her friends sacrificed themselves to save them and got suck into the portal which sends them to the Alterniverse. Just as they were beginning to think they were lost, They met a group of descended heroes known as the Elemental Warriors. Rangers Harmony Force Rangers Elemental Warriors Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker *Dulcea *Florida *Professor Utonium *Amethyst Utonium *Zordon *David Xanatos *MacBeth *Demona *Professor William F. Shepherd "The Master" *Dr. Robert Bolton *Chedra Bodzak Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Mr. Ticklesneezer *Fang *Waspicable *Destructoid *Loyax *Dash *Notacon *T-Top *Katana *Scrapper *Half-Bake *Darkwing Duck *Launchpad McQuack *Fenton Crackshell (Gizmoduck) *Morgana Macawber *Stegmutt *Neptunia *Gosalyn Mallard (Quiverwing Quack) *The Friendly Four: Nega-Bushroot, Nega-Quackerjack, Nega-Liquidator and Nega-Megavolt *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *SpongeBob SquarePants (Invincibubble) *Patrick Star (Mr. Superawesomeness) *Sandy Cheeks (The Rodent) *Squidward Tentacles (Sour Note) *Mr. Krabs (Sir Pinch-a-Lot) *Sheldon J. Plankton (Plank-Ton) *Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom) *The Gangreen Gang: Ace, Snake, Lil' Arturo, Grubber, and Big Billy *The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Blisstina, Bunny, Bell, Bullet, Bloom, Bolt, Breezie, Berry, Barasia, Burpy and Blisstina *The Rowdyruff Boys: Brick, Boomer, Butch, Benny, Bull, Blitz, Barrel, Blaze, Blaster, Bliss, Buzzie, Blanc, Bill and Benny *Jankenman *Aikko *Guyan *Chokkin *Persian *Pechakucha *Ururun *Psyche *Fox Xanatos *Owen Burnett *Alexander Fox Xanatos *Moana *Maui *Pua *Heihei *John Smith *Cassim *Mario *Princess Peach *Rosalina *Luigi *Princess Daisy *Pauline *Wario *Waluigi *Yoshi, Yellow Yoshi, Red Yoshi, Blue Yoshi, Pink Yoshi, Sky Blue Yoshi, Orange Yoshi, Purple Yoshi, White Yoshi, Black Yoshi, Brown Yoshi, Teal Yoshi, Gray Yoshi, Magenta Yoshi, Maroon Yoshi, Lime Yoshi, Cyan Yoshi, Gold Yoshi, Silver Yoshi and Bronze Yoshi *Birdo, Blue Birdo, Yellow Birdo, Purple Birdo, Red Birdo, Green Birdo, Orange Birdo, Black Birdo and White Birdo *Nabbit *Professor E. Gadd *Stanley the Bugman *Toad, Blue Toad, Green Toad, Orange Toad, Yellow Toad, Indigo Toad, Purple Toad, Cyan Toad, Pink Toad, Lime Toad, Lavender Toad, Turquoise Toad, Brown Toad, Gray Toad, Black Toad, White Toad, Magenta Toad, Gold Toad, Silver Toad and Bronze Toad *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Funky Kong *Candy Kong *Chunky Kong *Kiddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Tiny Kong *Cranky Kong *Donkey Kong Jr. *Perry the Parasol *Patty the Parasol *Starlow *Princess Shelly *Princess Amanda *Princess Clover *Princess Citrus *Luma *Geno *Mallow *Toadette, Blue Toadette, Green Toadette, Orange Toadette, Yellow Toadette, Red Toadette, Purple Toadette, Indigo Toadette, Cyan Toadette, Lime Toadette, Wisteria Toadette, Turquoise Toadette, Badge Toadette, Gray Toadette, Black Toadette, White Toadette, Magenta Toadette, Gold Toadette, Silver Toadette and Bronze Toadette *Toadsworth *Toad Mary *Goombella *Dribble and Splitz *18-Volt *9-Volt *Orbulon *Dr. Crygor *Ella *Jimmy T *Kat & Ana *Mona *Koopa the Quick *Bom-Omb Buddy *Noki *Goombario *Tuff *Cappy *Tiara *Aqualea *Queen Merelda *Captain Syrup *Lakitu Buddy *Dorrie *Lubba *Cloudie *Wrinkly Kong *Swanky Kong *Lanky Kong *Kiddy Kong *Coach Penguin *Tuxie the Penguin *Mother Penguin *Hoot *MIPS *Rabbits of Mushroom Kingdom *Toadbert *Toadiko *Dr. Toadley *Dryite *Jumpman *Lady Julie *Toad Fredrick *Toad Priscilla *Princess Layla *Moonling *Princess Shokora *Prince Peasley *Maria *Lusie *Waria *Walice *Alfonso *Gustavo *Crystal Toad *Hammy the Hammer Bro *Prince Pearce *Prince Daisley *Prince Rosalio *The Manhattan Clan: Goliath, Hudson, Elisa Maza, Angela, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington and Bronx *Dingo *Matrix *Phil Palmfeather *The Mighty Ducks: Wildwing and Nosedive Flashblade, Mallory McMallard, Duke L'Orange, Tanya Vanderflock, Check "Grin" Hardwing, Canard Thunderbeak, Lucretia DeCoy and Falcone *Hunter, Colleen, Blitz, Exile, Shag, Muzzle, Sport and Greta *The Street Sharks: Ripster, Streex, Jab, Big Slammu, Moby Lick, Rox, Manta Man and El Swordo *Lena Mack *Bends *The Extreme Dinosaurs: T-Bone, Spike, Stegz, Bullzeye and Hardrock *Yuri *Ken *Ribbon *Bongo *Tap *Chris *Bobby *Chacha *Lucas *Jito *Maggie *Petros Xanatos *Halcyon Renard *Preston Vogel *Puck *Oberon *Titania *Princess Unikitty *Prince Puppycorn *Dr. Fox *Hawkodile *Richard Mermaid Princesses Civilians *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *Flurry Heart *Gloriosa Daisy *Timber Spruce *Trixie *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Mille *Cream Puff *Coloratuara *Granny Smith *Grand Pear *Ken Utonium *Ms. Sara Bellum *Ms. Keane *The Mayor of Townsville *Mike Believe *Robin Snyder *Juniper Montage *Canter Zoom Villains *Bowser *Misstress 9 *Bowser Jr. *The Koopalings: Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Wendy O. Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Ludwig Von Koopa, Tim J. Koopa, Harley B. Koopa, Lavora, Noah Koopa, Risen Koopa, Jackson Koopa, Patti Lee Koopa and Poopbutt Koopa *Kamek *Kammy Koopa *King K. Rool *Drake the Dark Toad *Koopa Kid *Morton Koopa Sr. *Sam the Koopa *Fire John *Fawl *Cackletta *Tatanga *Princess Shroob *Wart *Boom Boom *Pom Pom *Sharmlock *Slanito *Koopa Bros. *Shy Guy Bros. *Evil Toads *Kaolinite *Witches 5: Eudial, Mimette, Telulu, Viluy, Cyprine and Ptilol *Negaduck *Mojo Jojo *Megavolt *Bushroot *Quackerjack *Liquidator *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Princess Morbucks *HIM *Sedusa *The Amoeba Boys *Man Ray *Dirty Bubble *Vlad Plasmius *The Powerpunk Girls: Berserk, Brat and Brute *The Rowdyrock Boys: Brusie, Bumblebee and Block *Masked Osodashi *Professor Dick *Dark Jankenman *The Fashionistas: Bianca and Barbarus Bikini *Manboy *Pack Rat *Silico *Allegro *Hope *White Kitty *Chelsea Holmes *Mr. Mime *Bro Sharks *Blue Genie *Unicorn Terminator *Four Unicorns of the Apocalypse: Jellycorn, Petercorn, Tanyacorn and Stanicorn *The Gnome *Jenmmica *The Pack: Coyote, Wolf, Jackal and Hyena *Lord Dragaunus *Siege *Chameleon *Wraith *General Parvo *The Groomer *Dr. Luther Paradigm *Slobster *Slash *Killamari *Repteel *Shrimp Louie *Tentakill *The Raptors: Bad Rap, Haxx and Spittor *Lord Kuruku *Master Frown *Brock Trivia *The Storyline continues with Escape from the Alterniverse Part 2. *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, Richard, Master Frown and Brock will make their debuts in this episode. *John Smith and Vice Principal Luna will spend a good time together at her house. *Toadette, Turquoise Toadette and Red Toadette will kiss Blue Toad, Yellow Toad and Purple Toad and they were very cute and happy with them and playing the game and dating together for the good time at the Mushroom Kingdom. *Princess Peach, Princess Daisy and Rosalina will Kiss Mario, Luigi and Yoshi and they were very cute and happy with them and playing the game dating together for the good time at the Mushroom Kingdom. *Alex Xanatos will have his first proposal interruption for Moana by Zazu. Transcript *Escape from the Alterniverse Part 1 (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225